Let's Hang On
by Britt0913
Summary: A oneshot about Karen and Stan's last afternoon together. Set in Season 8. Please read and review!


He stared at the reflection in his bathroom mirror. Had he heard her correctly? Rinsing the toothpaste from his mouth, he wiped his chin and turned to face her.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Stanley. I want you to leave."

"Karen….." Stan began to speak, but stopped as Karen raised her hands in front of him.

"Let me finish." She took a deep breath. "I love you, Stanley. Losing you was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through, and now here you are, and I've got a second chance. But, Stan, a marriage can only work if both people want it, and I don't think both of us do."

"I want this, Karen." he answered, looking deep into her eyes.

Walking closer to his wife, he reached out to her, stroking a rogue piece of hair behind her ear. Karen looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. At that moment, it was as if time no longer existed. He pulled her to him and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Karen was taken by surprise, but didn't pull away. Stan hadn't kissed her like that since they met. Nearly twenty years. When love was new and their future together was limitless. His hands slowly trailed down her arms, coming to a stop at her waist. Deepening the kiss, Karen wrapped her arms around his neck, balancing on her tiptoes to keep the connection.

Lifting her with ease, Stan carried her over to their extravagant bed. Slowly, he slipped her jacket off of her shoulders and began unbuttoning her blouse. Feeling Karen smile against his lips, he took it as a sign to continue. Once they were both undressed, they made love. It was slow and tender and passionate, something Karen hadn't experienced with Stan for as long as she could remember.

When it was over, they lay next to each other, Karen leaning her head on Stan's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side, taking in her scent. Strawberry shampoo blended with her favorite perfume. When he was gone, he would dream about being with her like this again. Her melting into his embrace. Him resting his chin atop her head. The two of them making love, then lying in bed, wrapped in the other's arms. There was nowhere else he would rather be than by her side.

Stan closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows. He was about to fall asleep when he felt Karen shift next to him. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at his wife. She was staring far off in the distance and he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Stan asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

Karen shook her head and sat up, pulling out of his grasp. She wrapped her silk robe around her naked body and stood up from the bed. Pacing around the floor, she didn't answer Stan's question, nor did she look anywhere but her feet.

Stan slowly sat up as well, throwing his robe on and getting out of bed. He knew what was happening. Karen always paced around the room when she was nervous about something she had to tell him. He walked over to Karen and put his hands on her shoulders, softly turning her around to face him.

"Karen, tell me. What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Stanley." She whispered as he held her tight.

Stan let out a breath. "Good, I love you too." Stan answered as Karen let go of him. "What's with the pacing, then?"

She looked to the floor, and in a voice lower than a whisper, she spoke. "So, you'll pack your things tonight?"

Stan's heart stopped for a moment and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"What? But, Karen. What about…" he gestured over to their unmade bed, the sheets wrinkled from their encounter.

Karen looked up at him through pained eyes. "I know."

"Then, why?"

Karen sighed. "Stan, let's not fool ourselves. This marriage isn't working, honey. And I wish that it was, because I love you more than anything."

"Sweetheart, it can always be this way."

She shook her head, looking at the floor. "No Stanley, it can't. This was…..this was wonderful. But this afternoon was just one moment. A good one to go with the bad."

"Karen, please. Every marriage has it's bad moments."

"You're right, honey. They do. But ours has had more than it's fair share." Stan looked down. "Honey, we can't have a marriage based on a few beautiful moments, but are filled with moments that are anything but beautiful."

Stan sat down on the edge of the bed. He knew deep down that Karen was right. Their marriage had been rockier than most. To be honest, he was still surprised that she took him back. He felt the bed dip as Karen sat down next to him.

"Please, Stanley. Do this for me."

Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm. Nodding, he stood up and walked into his closet. Karen looked at the bedside clock. One-forty-five. She was due to meet Jack on the set of 'The Badge' in an hour. She walked over to her vanity, picking up her clothes along the way. She had just finished getting dressed as Stanley walked back into the room.

Walking around the room he stared at Karen. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe he'd messed this up again. He walked over to her vanity and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll start packing this afternoon."

Nodding her head, Karen met his eyes in the mirror. His expression was one of pure pain. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I've gotta go. Jackie's expecting me on the set."

"Have fun." Stan said as Karen began to walk out. "I guess I'll, uh, I guess I'll see you later?"

Karen nodded her head, her back still turned to him.

"I love you, Karen. I'm so sorry."

Karen walked out of the room, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, too."

She walked down the staircase and into the foyer, checking her makeup in the mirror before walking out the door. Stan had followed her, standing at the top of the stairs, watching Karen walk out of his life for the last time. Karen noticed him in the mirror, then began walking out of the manse. As she turned to close the door, she turned back whispering, "I love you, too, Stanley."


End file.
